Crash IntroPart 1
by GingyC
Summary: A ship full of 21,000 humans have mysteriously crashed on an unknown planet. They don't know why they're there, why they left, and exactly what happened. Join one human as he discovers more of this unknown planet and gets used to what he assumes is his new life. I hope you enjoy.


S.S. Proto  
Date: Unregistered

Location: GLX 23-53Alpha7

It has been a month and several days since this behemoth of a ship landed on this planet. The Proto has tons of materials that could be used for mining, colonization, supporting an existing colony, trade, and several other options. However we are not quite sure where any of this was going and why. Fortunately if we ration the food properly we can sustain the approximately 19,000 humans we have with us until we find a way to contact Earth…however long that may be. According to the read outs from what is left of the ships interface it seems we were hit by several un-known projectiles primarily at the engines and the bow of the ship. These do not seem to be just some meteoroids because these hits were very precise and we have also found fragments of what seems to be a rare, or at least we presume, metal that was not found on Earth. Unfortunately most of those metal fragments are gone or in the process of disintegrating. For some reason it seems this metal was set to "self-destruct" after its intended use. Anyway, back on the point of this, the military is finally deciding to move out of the initial crash site and ship. From what I've been told we are leaving to find out if there are natives on this planet and to find any of the several escape pods that ejected from the ship as it fell into orbit. Hopefully as we expand our knowledge of this planet we may find out how we got here, how to get home and maybe whoever shot us down. Don't get me wrong, this planet is somewhat nice, so far from the top of the wreckage I've seen a relatively blue forest, a flat land full of some presumably red rock, mountains that seem more … tropical in a way, and some land that seems to shine with several colors. It's hard to tell considering they all seem to blend. Regardless I've been avoiding the fact that we are able to live here if we wanted, at least that's what I've been told. This planet, as foreign as it is, has a healthy supply of oxygen. However we are yet to try any of the fruit, animals, or water that is to be found here. We're starting to pack up now for our expedition, hopefully we find some survivors.

\- Derrick

Get up…get up, get up, get up already, dammit!

Hnn…w-what…what's going on? Where am I…who am I?

/Gunshots and foreign animal noises are heard in the distance/

Now is no time for this, you're a soldier. Now get up and help us fight

What? I don't understand what's going on…

Just get up already and h-/There is what seems like a sword swipe, the man's head is cut clean off, hitting the floor/

/Terrified and shocked, he grabs the man's bloody rifle, along with his dog tags, and starts to fight these creatures/

/When the fight was finished, this man, some survivors and some soldiers stand in what seems like a circle, surrounded by corpses that are a mix of allies and those creatures. A jeep approaches/

Now what do we have here…/kicking some corpses out of the way to make a path for himself/

General Valor! We found 20 survivors, I believe 7 remain…sir.

I'm sorry but where the hell are we and what's going on!? /one survivor calls out/

/The man watches in confusion, wondering how this will turn out/

Boy…what's your name?

It'…uh…I don't rem-

It's Steven now. Steven…shut your mouth

/Discouraged/ Yes sir…

That settles that, men, round up the survivors and transport them back to the crash site and analyze them

/They all respond/ Yes sir!

/Still confused, the man cooperates and finally checks the dog tag he took from before, it reads "Wesley, Derrick. Lieutenant 3rd Class"/

…Thank you Mr. Wesley

/From a distance/

Well that was quite the performance…

Flare! Those people were fighting for their lives! That wasn't a performance it was a fight!

Relax Amber, I know, but seeing as these people fell from the sky a few days ago they've done nothing but sit around and panic until now, gave me some hope in them

I suppose…what do you think they're here for though?

I'm not sure…but we should be ready to protect ourselves, their weapons definitely seem more dangerous than those Chi'Kal's

Well if you're so worried about weather not we should protect ourselves, why don't we ask them if they are friendly?

…

It's an idea…don't just assume everyone that's not of Elain descent is bad

Whatever, let's get home and report what we saw to the town

Fine…but can we pleeeease pick up some caniberry fruit on the way back?

…Fine

Yay! /the girl smiles/

Just agree to share some /ruffling her sisters hair as they leave/


End file.
